prettycurefandomcom_id-20200214-history
Akimoto Komachi
is kind and shy, and likes to read books and write. However, once she is angered enough, she will snap and release her temper. Along with her best friend, Minazuki Karen, Komachi is also a popular senior at her school. She is a volunteer at the school library, along with Karen, and often spends her time there writing stories. Her dream is to become a writer, and she exhibits particular talent in this: though he harshly criticized about the first half of it, Natts praised her first completed story upon the seventh revision, and he does not give praise lightly. Her parents own a traditional Japanese sweetshop, which has the same name as her, Komachi. Her alter ego is the Cure of Tranquility, . Her sister, Madoka, has also told the others in Pretty Cure that Komachi is very weak and sulky when being even slightly criticized . Cure Mint "The green earth of tranquility, Cure Mint!" 安らぎの緑の大地、キュアミント！ Yasuragi no midori no daichi, Kyua Minto! , also known as the Cure of Tranquility, has a costume design resembling that of Cure Aqua, her counterpart. Cure Mint is noticeable braver than Komachi. She gains more strength and never hesitates about using it to help others. She, like Cure Dream, has a tendency to give out a speech about courage in the middle of the battle if she has a larger role in the episode, which often provokes the villains and tell her to shut up. Unlike most of the others in Pretty Cure, she focuses on protecting, using her attacks and agility to calls forth the forces of earth and hinder the enemies from hurting others unnecessary. Alone, Cure Mint can perform the attack Mint Protection. When her powers get upgraded with the Mint Leaf, she uses Mint Shield. After getting to know Milk better, all the five girls can combine their powers and the Symphony Set to do the attack Five Explosion. In the next season, Cure Mint's outfit changes, becoming more similar to the rest of the group. Her hair style is kept, though with a small rose on the butterfly. She is able to use the attack Emerald Saucer, which can be used for both offensive and defensive purposes. With the other five girls and their Cure Fleurets, she can perform Rainbow Rose Explosion and, with Milky Rose at the end of the season, Floral Explosion. Super Cure Mint is the upgrade Cure Mint recieves in Yes! Pretty Cure 5: Kagami no Kuni no Miracle Daibouken! Thanks to the Miracle Lights. Her powers are now increased. She can now fly with her butterfly wings. Her sleeves are now frillier. Her dress has an extra row of frills and her arm warmers are now longer. Her boots are now wider. Cure Rainbow Mint is an upgrade Cure Mint gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles that of Shining Dream from [Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday![, except with the color green instead of pink and a pair of small golden wings instead of grand white ones. Transformations Pretty Cure Metamorphose - Komachi's official transformation phrase to transform into Cure Mint in Yes! Pretty Crue 5 ''and ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! In Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Komachi's Pink Catch opens and she shouts, "Pretty Cure..." She makes a circular motion with her arm and shouts, "...metamorphose!" Her body is then covered by a green glow. Her top and brooch appear first, followed by her arm warmers, skirt and boots. Her hair lengthens and gets styled, her Pinky Catch closes and Cure Mint recites her introductory speech. In Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, Komachi's CureMo opens and she presses the buttons while saying, "Pretty Cure metamorphose!" The CureMo screen glows and green light surrounds her body. A green tunnel appears with light showing at the end. Komachi appears with her body covered in green light and leaves surround her. Her Cure Mint outfit appears shortly afterwards and she flies down. She opens her eyes and Cure Mint recites her introductory speech. Attacks Mint Protection - Cure Mint crosses her arms with her item in front of her, raises her arms and produces a green dome to protect anyone inside of it. Mint Shield - Green light from Cure Mint's butterfly bow shines, whereas the light follows her right arm. When it has reached her fingertips, the Mint Leaf appears. Cure Mint crosses her arms with her item in front of her. She raises her arms, the leaves on her item glow, and produces a much stronger dome capable of expanding and crushing the enemy. Emerald Saucer - Cure Mint makes fists with both hands and crosses them in front of her chest, causing the butterfly-shaped emblem to glow in her signature color. Green fragments of light gather around her before she raises her hand, collecting all the light above her palm, making the light shape itself like a sharp circle. When the circle hits, a green butterfly appears, purifying the Hoshina. Hubungan Minazuki Karen - Komachi's best friend is Karen, and she was also her only friend until she got to know Yumehara Nozomi, though it is unknown how they met each other. After becoming a part of Pretty Cure, she gets friends with everyone, but is still formal and uses the suffix "-san" (resembling the English "Mr." and "Ms.") to everyone except Karen. Kasugano Urara - After a certain episode in the series, Komachi gets in better terms with Urara, who both have a dream in opera performance. Natts - Komachi has a crush on Natts' human form, and easily blush before him. Though he often seems like catching the clues, he does not openly show any affection toward her. However, everything he does for her, like commenting her work, making her happy, or other things, she usually ends up in tears. In the end, she admit her love for him in her second novel, where she also has problems at the end because she does not know how to split the main characters, reflecting on Komachi's own fear of saying goodbye to Natts. Asal Kata : A common Japanese family name. translates to "autumn", most likely referring to Cure Mint's plant-based powers and the common association of autumn and the leaves of plants turning color. translates to "source". : Within the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 universe, Komachi was named after her family's shop, at her sister's suggestion . When written in kanji as , the name or word means "belle" or "town beauty". Komachi's name is not written in kanji, but it is worth noting that the name of the shop that she gets her name from is written as such. Her name means, "autumn source town beauty." or "autumn source belle." Cure Mint: Plants in the mint family are known for their calming properties therefore establishing a link between Komachi being the Cure of tranquility and her name. Lagu-lagu Komachi's voice actor Nagano Ai, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Sanpei Yuko, who voices Yumehara Nozomi, Takeuchi Junko, who voices Natsuki Rin, Ise Mariya, who voices Kasugano Urara, Maeda Ai, who voices Minazuki Karen, and later, Sendai Eri, who voices Milk/Mimino Kurumi. *Green Note *Shinrai (Trust) Duet *Kodomo no Jikan (A Child's Time) (Along with Maeda Ai) *Soshite, Sekai wa Hirogatte Iku (And the World Will Expand) (Along with Maeda Ai) *Ashita, Hanasaku. Egao, Saku (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, Maeda Ai, and also Sendai Eri) *Shine 5 Hearts (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, and Maeda Ai) *Metamorphose_~Seishun_Otome_LOVE&DREAM~ (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, and Maeda Ai) *1, 2, Shoot! ~Five Explosion~ (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, and Maeda Ai) *Pretty Cure 5, Full Throttle Go Go! (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Ise Mariya, Takeuchi Junko, Maeda Ai, and also Mayu Kudo) Trivia *Her birthday falls on March 10th. **Komachi's zodiac is Pisces. *Coincidentally, the Japanese voice actors for Komachi and Karen share the same given name, Ai. *She is the first main character to have an older sister. *Cure Mint is the first Cure to have green as a theme color. *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Mint appeared in the following rankings: **2nd in "The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Komachi is represented by the calla, which symbolizes a tidy and graceful personality in the Language of Flowers. *Komachi's name is used as the shop's name, because, according to Komachi's sister Madoka, her cheeks were as puffed up as dumplings when she was little. (Also, it is because Komachi is cared so much by her sister.) *Most of Cure Mint's attacks are meant for defensive uses. *Despite being the fourth Cure of the team, Cure Mint is the second who has learned an upgraded attack in Yes! 5 and a new attack in Yes! 5 GoGo!. *Komachi has her hair styled the same way lettuce/Bridgit from Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power, with also the same powers and theme color. *Komachi appeared as Cure Mint to give the 10th anniversary congratulatory message at the beginning of episode 13 of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Galleri Kategori:Cures Kategori:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Kategori:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Kategori:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! characters